dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 104 : The Public Enemy Narai Genzo
SS (Sound Set) : Player of Refugee - Rise Against (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD_rWVTd0mk) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi Astrella Devina Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho Power D Ranger Van Rosenburg Rahandi Noor Pasha Lie Jwe Ling ''' Beckman Masqueradenon Ferial Reynold Traveler Andika Rustygear Houtarou Oreki '''Acil Jallaludin Drunks Stoner Juan Rainaldi M W Rizki Leonardo Return Tresna Dea ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ -Judgeknight Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika Pierrot (Vanished) ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona Rayyan Kim ' ' ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ -King: Andry Fernando Ramses -Sand Coffin General: Arlank Sinbad Seth Imcak Mokele Galan Eka Alibaba Sesame ~~GOVERNMENT~~ '-GOVERNOR: ' Jibraldi Jugi Sani '-AMBASSADOR:' Fudo Tsuchiyama Jishida Lody Tomiya (Desertir) Fransiskus Antonius Andre ' '--SUPERVISOR: Ignatius Galih Novan Damara Donatus Herman Count Taiki Yudha Cassanova Farhan Kun (Desertir) '---OFFICER:' Sukma Vanitas Kriez Sevtyan (Captured) Figlia Hime Vani Fantasticname Bil AL Animik Saha Neo Leo Gloss Johan Cris '----LABOUR STAFF:' Mister POP Iio Vacuum Fahmi Orville Garuda Colisseum ' '~~INTELEGENT WORK HOUSE~~ '-Executive Head:' Dendi Lanjung '-Executive:' Ix Baqi ~~PURGATORY JAIL~~ '-PENTAGON:' Bobby Kurata ~~TESLA CHOIR LAB~~ Prof. Brainstorm Elm Bazette Chamberlain ~~EQUITEM~~ Roronoa Fridho Kennedy Mandara Wangga ''' '''Bella Rafika ~~ODDLAND SHIMA~~ Aditya Pratama Umlaut ~~BAKUFU~~ Elsam Marura ~~CRIME SYNDICATE~~ '-NORTHERN PACIFIST:' Rilo Expert Dharma '--ESPER CLAN:' Nero Endra '---UNDERGROUND SOCIETY:' Christian Newgate '----NET SLUM:' Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine Niels Imam Teguh Pratama Surya Nusantara En Ga Kiriosuke '-----LIQUIDATOR:' Balmung Maul Narai Genzo '------WEAPON:' 20 Artificial Beast Medium Airship ~~BLACK ORGANIZATION~~ Bitch: TOXIC MAMBA LOLMAN: FLYING SQUIRREL SQUAD 081: AMERICAN FOOTBALLL CLUB Sylphy Entite: CONTRAST SYLPHY Dragula: REDIA Usurp: SHONEN JUMP SAGE Aquras: MANIKIN FISHMAN Oxyde: TIM PENJINAK BOM ~~OTHERS~~ Kadder Nahga Sebelumnya, Elsam mengalahkan Sylphy, disusul oleh kemenangan Guiren melawan ke-5 Sand Coffin General dengan bantuan Yosuke. Frans berhasil mengalahkan Niels dan Imam, lalu masa lalunya terungkap... tak lama setelah itu. Seekor Artificial Beast muncul ditengah medan peperangan, Fudo berhasil melukai seekor... namun ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Grand Palace, Garuda Colisseum.... Frans, Fudo, Aditya, Dendi, dan Ix dikagetkan dengan kedatangan 2 Artifical Majin lainnya. Dan isunya Crime Syndicate berhasil mencuri 20 kopian Chernobyled Box, yang memungkinkan mereka menciptakan 20 Artifical Beast dengan menggabungkan manusia dengan Cursed Vessel. '' Frans : bagaimana cara kita melawan monster sebanyak ini??? Fudo : ... aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan 6 - 8 ekor dengan mengorbankan semua energiku. Tapi masih akan tersisa 12 - 14 ekor.... Frans (Though) : 8 ekor?! saya 5 saja mungkin sudah tumbang... Fudo, ia lebih monster ketimbang monster-monster ini. Artificial Beast (A. B) 2 *revisi nama: ' BLACK BALL'. *DUWOSSHHHHHH (menembakkan bola kegelapan dari telunjuknya). Frans : Excalibur!!! pancarkan cahaya sucimu dan musnahkan kegelapan itu! *ZRUASHHHHHH (menebas jurus A. B 2 sampai tak tersisa). A. B 2 : Gurrrrrghhh!! *menghindar dari Frans. Frans : benar juga, mereka terbuat dari kegelapan. Mereka benci Light Magic, kalau begini saya akan bisa memurnikan mereka dengan mudah. A. B 3 : *DUAGHHHHHHHH (meninju punggung Frans dari belakang). Frans : ahk!!! (Though) : saya lupa yang seekor lagi!!! A. B 1 : *CSSHHHHHH (api yang membakarnya padam), grrrhhhh!!! *menggeram kearah Fudo. Fudo : oi... oi... aku tidak ingin melukai makhluk malang sepertimu. Manusia yang corrupted oleh energi nuklir. A. B 1 : *ZRUARRRRRRRR (terbang kearah Fudo). Fudo : ... begitu ya, ini pilihanmu.' HIGH FLAME MAGIC: ALBOK'!!! *menciptakan 8 pilar api yang mengelilingi sekaligus menahan laju A. B 1. A. B 1 : *tertabrak pilar. *ZRUOORRRRRRR (terbakar lagi). GUGEGEGEGEGE!!!!!!! *meronta-ronta kepanasan dan semakin terbakar pilar-pilar api didekatnya. Fudo : ... aku tidak tega menyiksamu. *SET TREK (mengeluarkan dan mengokang pistolnya). A. B 1 : *masih terperangkap. Fudo : nama pistol ini "'50mm Luger'", pistol khusus untuk menghabisi para pengguna sihir atau Majin yang memiliki energi sihir. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat, agar kau tak perlu tersiksa lagi. *JDOR (menembak kearah kepala A. B 1). A. B 1 : *DUASH SLEP (pelurunya menembus dahi A. B 1 dan keluar dari atas batok kepalanya). Fudo : '''Knock Out'. *meniup asap bekas menembaknya. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. A. B 1 : *BRUAGHHHHH (terjatuh ke kursi-kursi). *SHHHSHHHHHHHHHHH (tewas dan menghilang menjadi debu). Frans : ... saya juga harus bertempur! *menerjang A. B 2. A. B 2 : grhhhhh!!! BUREKU NEIRU! *memanjangkan kuku-kuku tajamnya dengan energi kegelapan. A. B 2 : *BUMMMMMMMMMM (melibas Ix dengan ekornya). Ix : cih, merepotka-kan... saja.... *BRUK (jatuh dan pingsan). Dendi : Ix! ...kalau begitu, 0 Gravity! *membuat objek disekelilingnya mengapung. Aditya : uwoh! aku akan membantumu rambut panjang bau ikan sarden!!! *membantu Dendi. Bobby : kemana saja kau orang aneh! *tiba di TKP. Aditya : kau terlambat pecinta gossip! wah, tidak kusangka aku bisa trio dengan bos Purgatory Jail dan bos IWS sekaligus. Sayang sekali bos Tesla Choir Lab tak ada disini. *senyum. Dendi : tutup mulutmu, atau lidahmu akan tergigit. Dia datang! A. B 2 : *SYUUUUUUUUUUT (menerjang Aditya). Aditya : majulah! Kempo Orang Aneh,' 45th Move'! Wakige Shēbā Kōgeki Pencukur Bulu Ketek!!!!! *SET SET SET SET (melayangkan serentetan tinju dan tendangan kearah A. B 2). Dendi : EARTH MAGIC: GRAND BOULDER. *menciptakan bongkahan batu raksasa dan melemparkannya kearah A. B 2. Bobby : CAVARO!!! *menembakkan 10 laser dari ke-10 jari tangannya. A. B 2 : BLACK JET!!! *menyerang ketiganya dengan pisau siku sekuat dan secepat mungkin. Aditya, Bobby, dan Dendi pun bertarung melawan Artificial Beast 2, sedangkan Frans dan Fudo melawan Aritificial Beast 3. Ditempat lain? ''Ditengah arena, Kadder dan Nahga sibuk melawan pasukan Toxic Mamba dan Contrast Sylphy... tiba-tiba pemimpin pasukan Manikin Fishman yaitu "Aquras" mendekatinya....'' Aquras : saudara Kevin Add Ery, kita bertemu lagi. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, AQURAS NPC MANIKIN FISHMAN TRIBE LEADER Kadder : yo Aquras, persiapannya sudah selesai? Aquras : ya, Sewer Gate di Subway sudah kami buka. Air akan merembes dan pasukan bantuan Crime Syndicate takkan bisa melewatinya, apa sudah waktunya kami berpindah pihak? Kadder : kerja bagus, setelah ini aku akan membayarmu. *grin. Aquras : OK! anak-anak! dengarkan!!! M. F 3 : ya, Leader!!! M. F 8 : jangan-jangan sudah waktunya ya?! Aquras : tepat! ayo kita habisi para Crime Syndicate itu!!! M. F 9 : siap!!! *menerjang T. M 8. T. M 10 : a-apa maksud semua ini?! M. F 9 : makan ini! WATER BULLET! *DOR (menembakkan air dari jarinya kearah leher T. M 10). T. M 10 : ubh!!! *tewas seketika. Landshark : syauuu!!!! Aquras : saudara-saudaraku dan para Lanshark! ayo kita menangkan peperangan ini!!! *maju ke medan perang. A. B 4 : *FLAP FLAP FLAP (2 ekor A. B terbang diatas arena). M. F 9 : i-itu!!! A. B 4 : BLACK BALL. M. F 9 : UWAGHHH!!!! *tumbang. Aquras : sialan! Kadder, bantu kami! Kadder : dasar tidak kompeten! Naga! *memanggil partnernya. Nahga : aku tahu! sudah kubilang namaku Nahga! SIN FEI URCK!!! *menabrak A. B 4 yang sedang terbang diudara dengan bobot seluruh tubuhnya. A. B 4 : GhhgrhagHAGRHgh!!!!!! *SYUUUUUUUT BLARRRRR (terjatuh kebawah). Nahga : dasar Majin kelas bawah, sudah lemah... keras kepala pula. DRAGONOID TECHNIQUE: SIN BUROA!!!!! *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR (menembakkan bola api masif pejal gigantis sebesar gunung kearah A. B 4). Kadder : oi, Naga! jangan menghancurkan kolisiumnya! A. B 4 : k-krraaaaagh.... *tumbang. Nahga : tidak, sepertinya kolisium ini lebih tangguh dari yang kuduga. Hanya hancur sedikit.... *duduk di tanah. Kadder : sedikit apanya! *marah. A. B 4 : ... BLACK CANNON!!!! *menembakkan meriam energi kegelapan kearah Kadder. Kadder : masih ada satu lagi ya. *TREK (menarik Ion Hand-Cannonnya). *SRRUUUUUUUUUUT (menyerap energi serangan A. B 4). A. B 4 : grhghghhhh???! *kaget. Kadder : taste this, piece of shit. GIGA F- ! *hendak menembak A. B 4 tapi dihentikan dengan kedatangan seseorang. Nero : ukh... kalau kau terus menghabisi senjata rahasia kami satu persatu, maka tak ada gunanya membawa mereka kesini. *muncul didepan Kadder dan Aquras. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Aquras : di-dia Nero Endra dari Esper Clan!!! Nero : Aquras, tak kusangka kau berkhianat sampai-sampai menahan prajurit bantuan yang lewat Subway, Dharma baru saja memberitahuku. Aquras : hah! dariawal aku memang tidak ada niat membantu kalian para perusuh, kami bangsa manusia ikan hanya ingin hidup tenang di habitat kami yaitu bawah air!!! Nero : *memandang langit. Aquras : jangan mencuekkanku! *marah. Nero : ah, ma~ ma~... maaf, kebiasaan burukku suka melamun. Kadang kepalaku isinya kosong sama sekali, ahahahah. Aquras : jiah -_-! Kadder : .... Nahga : oi Kevin, dia kuat lho. Serahkan saja padaku. Kadder : kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa hah? *tampang serius. Nero : ... aku ingin bertemur denganmu Black Knight Kadder, namun sepertinya pesta battle murahan kita ini kedatangan tamu. *melirik kebelakang. Rizki : tuan Nero.... *muncul dengan teleportasi. Nero : oooh, ternyata kau Riz. Sudah berapa tahun ya... kita tidak berjumpa. Tidak kusangka kau yang dulunya tergabung dalam Crime Syndicate sekarang bekerja dengan pemerintah. Rizki : tidak lagi, sekarang aku bergabung kedalam DK. Nero : DK.... ? Esper 8 : itu nama organisasi Rookie yang sedang naik daun tuan. Nero : oh, iya ya. Aku tak nonton berita atau baca koran jadinya tak tahu. Hmm~ apapun itu, aku tak ingin banyak bicara. Bagaimana kabarmu? baikkah? apa Movemu sudah bertambah banyak? apa kau masih berusaha menjadi seorang gentleman??? Kadder (Though) : orang ini kelihatannya pendiam, ternyata ngomongnya banyak ya -_-. Mana suka melamun lagi. Rizki : skip the beat tuan Nero, saya mohon... tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Nero : eh? Rizki : aku tak mau kita bertarung. *membungkuk. Nero : masih sopan seperti biasa eeeeh~? maaf saja Riz, aku disini atas kesepakatan 8 bos Crime Syndicate. Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan, tugas kami adalah mematuhinya... walau kami penjahat, tetap harus mematuhi peraturan dunia bawah tanah. Rizki : kumohon! aku tak ingin bertarung dengan anda!!!!!! *sujud. Nero : ... ? jadi maksudmu, kalau aku tetap disini kau akan bertarung denganmu... apa yang membuatmu begitu? Rizki : karena anda akan melukai teman-temanku kalau tetap disini. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Nero : ho'oh. Gitu ya, baiklah... aku akan pergi. Rizki : *menghela nafas. Nero : kau masih naif ya. *muncul dikanan Rizki. Rizki (Though) : Teleportation?! Nero :' 3rd Move', Blow!!! *mengirimkan gelombang penidur kearah Rizki. Rizki : *TUK (terkena telak). S-skill yang mengerikan seperti biasa tuan, efeknya langsung bekerja. *tertidur. Nero : aku juga tak ingin membunuhmu Riz, lagipula kau mantan bawahanku. Hahahaha.... Kadder : sesuai rumornya, kekuatan Silver Beast sepertinya sangat mengerikan. Nero : aku senang dipuji orang sekaliber kau. Kadder : Nahga! kau urus para Artificial Beast! Aquras! kau urus pasukan Toxic Mamba yang senjatanya menyusahkan itu!!! Aquras : siap! *pergi. Nahga : OK. *terbang ke langit. Rizki tumbang, Kadder melawan Nero... disisi lain arena? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dr. Oreki melawan Prof. Brainstorm dan Elm.... *note: untuk Oreki kayaknya Flashbacknya di Next Arc aja XD. Brainstorm : Elm mengalahkanmu Oreki? Elm : dia bukan tandingan ras 'Dewa'. *baru saja menikam Oreki dengan tanduknya. Oreki : guh!!! *SRAKKKKK (terseret). Bisa-bisanya kau membuat energi sihirku untuk menyembuhkan diri habis... sebenarnya makhluk apa dia?! Elm : my other power is to absorp enemy magical energies. But it won't do any effect if used to other Seeker. Oreki : ohok!!! *3 lubang ditubuh Oreki akibat serangan Elm.' BA-BANDAGE SUIT'! *menggulung perutnya dengan perban yang dengan cepat mampu menutup luka. Elm : hoo, quite an interesting skill you got there... Brainstorm, so your former colleague is a skilled doctor? Brainstorm : begitulah, tapi perangainya yang buruk selalu membuatku ingin menamparnya bolak-balik. Oreki : berhenti menggosipi aku dua preman teri!!! Brainstorm : Elm, mundur sedikit. Biar aku yang memberikan pukulan kematian untuknya. Elm : got it. Brainstorm : *WUUUUUUUNG (mengambil senjatanya dari Dimension Pocket), berbeda darimu aku bukan dokter melainkan penemu. Ini adalah salah dua dari berjibun penemuanku, "Severe Vegnagun" untuk menembakkan Ion Cannon. Dan "Blocker Rooks" untuk menahan serangan musuh. *mengeluarkan pistol laser yang berbentuk seperti Gatling Gun dan 4 buah mata mekanis yang melayang mengelilingi dirinya. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Oreki : shit! *melemparkan pisau bedahnya kearah Brainstorm. Brainstorm : tidak ada kata terakhir! UNFULFILLED LUST!!!!! *menembakkan rentetan tembakan laser kearah Oreki. Oreki : gu- guwahhh! uarghh!!! GAHHH!!!!! *terlempar-lempar dan tertembus rentetan tembakan laser Brainstorm. Brainstorm : selesai. *CSHHHHH (moncong senjatanya berhenti berputar). Elm : he's dead. Oreki : *pingsan dengan berlumuran darah. Brainstorm : dokter yang tumbang sebelum rekan-rekan tumbang duluan itu bukan dokter, ugh!!! *tiba-tiba muncul rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Elm : Brain, look... your left shoulder is pierced by a knife. Brainstorm : sly fox! dia masih sempat melukaiku. *urat saraf Brainstorm yang terdapat di bahu tertusuk. Aku tak bisa mencabutnya begitu saja, bisa-bisa aku stroke... terpaksa. Kita mundur Elm, kembali ke lab. Bazette!!! *memanggil aidenya. Elm : *menghilangkan wujudnya. Bazette : aye aye! *segera menghampiri Brainstorm. Brainstorm : lindungi aku, aku ingin kembali ke lab. Bazette : tapi kita sedang perang, uhuk! Brainstorm : aku tidak perduli, ayo kembali. Bazette : si-siap! *menggiring Brainstorm ke lab. Oreki tumbang, Kevin, Arz, Ast, mbah Acil, dan Van berjalan kearah luar kolisium... tiba-tiba Dharma muncul didepan mereka. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Koridor kolisium.... Dharma : kalian takkan kubiarkan pergi lebih jauh dari ini, darkness will swept away everything on its way. *bersiap menggorok mbah Acil. Acil : uakh! ada ninja muncul didepan mbah! *angkat tangan. #plaks. Kevin : mbah Acil! *ketakutan. Van : jangan buat suasana tambah gempar bodoh! *geplak Kevin. Dharma : berakhir sudah perjuangan hidupmu pak tua. *hendak menggorok Acil. Surya : lawanmu itu aku. *JLEB (melempar Shuriken ke pipi Dharma). Dharma : .... *mengambil jarak. Acil : m-mbah selamat. *deg-degan. Kevin : untung selamat. *mengelap keringat. Van : kau terlalu nervous bodoh -_-. Surya : oi... orang-orang DK, cepat pergi! Kevin : ... ! tak kusangka kau yang dulu sangat patuh terhadap Adam sekarang jadi flamboyan begini! makasih ye! *pergi. Ast : ayo Van! Van : yo. *pergi bersama Kevin, Acil, dan Ast. Ast : Arz, ente ngapain diam 0_o?! Arz : aku tinggal... kalian pergi saja. Kevin : ayo pergi Ast! *menarik tangan Ast. Ast : ta-tapi! Kevin : percayalah pada Arz.... *senyum. Ast : baiklah! ayo! Kevin, Ast, mbah Acil, dan Van meninggalkan Arz dan Surya melawan Dharma. Dharma : tidak kusangka akan bertemu sesama salah satu 3 Shinobi yang selamat dari penyerangan Sunset Village disini. *melirik Surya. Surya : aku juga tidak menyangka, sampai-sampai menolong mantan musuhku. Dharma : kau sudah bertemu dengan "Dhia"? Surya : belum, kau? Dharma : sama... lalu, kenapa kau hendak membantu mereka yang musuh?! kau berada di pihak Crime Syndicate dibawah naungan Net Slum kan?! Surya : aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh lebih banyak lagi, aku masih ingat kau sangat senang membunuh di masa lalu saat kita masih aktif di desa. Dharma : ... tidak kusangka kau masih memiliki emosi, Shinobi itu harus membunuh emosinya... Surya Nusantara. Surya : aku punya hutang pada mereka, King pernah mencoba membunuhku dan teman si jaket itu yang bernama Salman menolongku. Dharma : begitu, tapi kau tetap harus menuruti Mastermu kan? si Aan? Surya : Masterku hanya King, tidak ada yang lain. *SRIIIIING (menarik pedang pendeknya Oinin). Dharma : sayang sekali kau harus mati disini, jujur saja aku tidak mau mengurangi jumlah Shinobi yang hanya tinggal 3 orang. Surya : aku takkan ragu membunuhmu, setelah ini aku akan mencari Dhia lalu menikah dengannya, dengan begitu Shinobi akan bertambah. *IYKWIM. Dharma : ... aku ingin lihat kau mencoba melawanku, Ninja Peniru... Surya. Surya : diam kau, Deep Shadow... Dharma. Arz : oi, oi, oi... jangan melupakanku. *menarik Masamune. Dharma : ... untukmu ada hadiah yang lebih besar. #BRUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Bil terlempar dari sisi lain koridor oleh seseorang. Dia langsung tumbang.... Arz : ... dia lumayan kuat, Levelnya 31... jelas orang yang melemparnya bukan orang biasa. Rilo : kuat? dia tak ada apa-apanya.... *datang sambil menarik kerah Saha. Saha : ugh... brengsek, kekuatan macam apa ini... IBLIS!!! Rilo : bisakah kau tutup mulutmu. *matanya memerah. Saha : seorang pegawai pemerintahan takkan menyerah dalam kebajikan!!! Rilo : *DUARRRRRRRRRR (meratakan wajah Saha ketanah). Saha : a-ahk! *tumbang. Rilo : banyak omong, aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan War Swordku... Satan Sentence. Arz : si-siapa dia? kenapa punya cula? #plaks. Surya : itu tanduk! Rilo : ... kalau tidak salah kau Arz The Demon dari DK ya? kau juga muncul di Front Gate War waktu itu. Arz : hooo, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa terhormat kau mengetahui namaku. *menodongkan katananya. Rilo : mulutmu sepertinya butuh dijahit. *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot bahunya). Dharma, kau sudah berapa lama disini? Dharma : mungkin 6 menit. Rilo : dan kau belum mengalahkan mereka? *memelototi Dharma. Dharma : !!! kau pikir aku takut Rilo? meski kau Masterku... kalau aku mau aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Rilo : hoo, maju sini. Arz : apa-apaan orang-orang ini.... Dharma : tapi kita ditengah perang. Rilo : guh, baiklah. Pertama kita sikat habis si rambut merah dan si ninja emo. Dharma : setuju. Rilo : aku akan menghadapi si Ronin, kau hadapi sobatmu. Dharma : dia bukan sobatku. *mengeluarkan Chain-Sicklenya. Rilo : *KREK KREK KREK (otot kedua lengan Rilo mengeras), akan kuajarkan kau betapa mengerikannya ras Demon, bocah!!! *aura intimidasi Rilo keluar. Arz : *BRUGH (berlutut karena auranya), mu-muke gile!!! *banjir keringat. Roronoa : gyahahaha, sake ini nikmat juga! semoga kedatanganku tidak merusak mood... oui? *datang dari gerbang masuk arena. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Rilo : Equitem, Shio Tora! Roronoa Fridho Kennedy.... Roronoa : tak kusangka aku bakal ngelawan kau lagi Rilo Expert. Disini panas ya? *ngipasin dirinya sendiri. Arz : tunggu! dia mangsaku! *berusaha bangkit. Roronoa : tak usah memaksakan dirimu Arz, yang aku tak sangka kau Shio Yagi... ternyata kita sama-sama Cross Samurai, gyahahaha!!! Rilo : Samurai itu hanya Swordsman tolol yang mengabdikan dirinya demi benda mati yang bernama katana. Lihat aku, bagiku pedang tak lebih dari alat... orang yang mendewakan pedang hanyalah orang tolol! Arz : KAU!!! *marah besar. Roronoa : oi oi, bukankah di Last Resort Town sudah kukatakan? *check Arc 3. Arz : *DEGH (teringat masa lalu). Roronoa : jangan hiraukan omongan sampah seperti itu! orang yang hanya bisa mengomentari orang lain dengan kata-kata sampah adalah shit!!! camkan itu! *bersiap bertarung dengan selusin katananya. Rilo : jadi kau merasa dirimu dewasa?' SUMMON'. *membuka Portal raksasa diatas kepalanya. Roronoa : aku akan menumbangkanmu sebelum bisa memanggil pedang itu!! Yontouryuu Style 4 pedang : Rentetsu-sei no misairu Besi Tempaan!!! *memukul 3 katananya dengan 1 katana di tangan kanannya sampai terluncur ke Rilo. Rilo : too bad! *BUMMMMMMM (Satan Sentence jatuh dari portal dan memantulkan katana Roronoa). Roronoa : *TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG GREB (menangkap katananya kembali). Rilo : sepertinya kita harus bertarung untuk kedua kalinya.... Roronoa : yaaaa... hoy, kalau kau memang mau jadi Samurai No. 1 di Earth. Saksikan... dan pelajari pertempuran kami! aku takkan membiarkannya melukaimu, gyahahaha! #DOOOOOOOOONG. Arz : ba-baik, klise! aku akan menghajar prajurit Crime Syndicate yang mendekat! Roronoa : ok! Rilo : 1MM GIRI!!! *hendak menebas Roronoa menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Arz : o-ooh! *melompat untuk menghindar. Roronoa : Juutouryuu : Randamu· shīkensu Acak *menancapkan katananya ditanah secara horizontal menghadap ke pedang Rilo untuk menahan tebasan pedang raksasanya. Rilo : *JTRANG (tebasannya tertahan). Surya : *JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB (ditusuk puluhan Kunai Dharma dari belakang). Dharma : ternyata Levelmu hanya segini, mengecewakan. *CRIIING CRIIIIING GRET (merantai Surya dengan Chain-Sicklenya). Surya : UGHHH!!! *terjepit. Dharma :' S. MAGIC', SHADOW DOOR. *masuk kedalam bayangannya sendiri. Arz : oi ninja!!! Dharma : *muncul dibawah Surya. When shadow strike... only death remains. *ZRUASHHHHHHHHHHHHH (menebas leher Surya). Surya : *CRASSSSSSSSS CROOOOT (tertebas dan mengeluarkan darah). Dharma : matilah kau. Surya : *cepat-cepat menjahit bagian yang tertebas dengan benang. Dharma : hoo, tidak mati ya. Ternyata kemampuan menjahitmu ada gunanya juga. Surya : DIAM!!! kau... kau adalah aib bagi Sunset Village!!! Shinobi sampah yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri disaat desa dalam ambang kehancuran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *membentak Dharma. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Dharma : ...................... *terdiam. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup kali ini, aku takkan puas kalau membunuhmu sekarang... datanglah lagi, dan kali itu aku akan membungkam mulut bocormu itu. *menjambak rambut Surya. Surya : ugh! *meludahi wajah Dharma. Dharma :' DOPPLEANGER'. Itu cuma klon bayanganku.... *melemparkan Kunai diam-diam ke bahu kanan dan kiri Surya. Surya : ke-kecepatan supersonikmu sepertinya masih seperti dulu. *BRUK (jatuh dan pingsan). Dharma : ... thanx. Sekarang si Ronin. *hendak menyerang Arz. Arz : kuh!! (Though) : dia juga kuat seperti si cula! Donatus : berhenti sampai disitu <3. *menodongkan katana ke leher Dharma. Dharma : !!! Arz : si ayam!!! Dharma : tidak kusangka ada orang selain Shinobi yang ahli dalam stealth killing... jadi kau Supervisor ya? Donatus : sekaligus Cross Samurai, dan mantan pemberontak bawahan pendeta Fransiskus. Arz : tengkyu yam! Donatus : kalau membantu teman tidak perlu kata terimakasih, pendeta selalu bilang begitu~ Dharma : jadi kita bertarung? Donatus : dengan senang hati <3. Dharma : ay- ! *JLEB (tubuh Dharma mendadak berlubang). Donatus : kena. Aku telah memakan jiwamu. *menjilat punggung kepalan tangannya. Dharma : si-simbol itu?! Curse Magic?! Donatus : yap,' Curse Magic'...' Soul Eater'. Ditubuhku telah tertampung 8 jiwa orang kuat... maksimal 10. Dan aku hanya bisa menggunakannya 3x sehari. Dharma : si-sial.... *mati seketika. Donatus : satu petinggi tumbang <3. Arz : kuat juga kau. Donatus : makasih. *JLEB (ditusuk sabit dari kanan). Dharma : sayangnya itu cuma klonku. *grin. Donatus : .... !!!!! Donatus gagal membunuh Dharma, Arz masih mengawasi pertempuran Roronoa VS Rilo sambil tetap berjaga.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Di balkon... Rahandi dan Andry berhasil ditumbangkan Andry, sisa energi Andry masih banyak... Andry VS Radins pun dimulai! Rahandi : aku lapar~ *BRUK (pingsan). Andry : hosh hosh hosh! sisanya tinggal kau.... Radins : hosh hosh hosh! (Though): he terlalu strong... aku harus save many tenaga. Andry : aku tak boleh berlama-lama!!! akan kubawa tubuhmu dan yang lainnya ke para juri! SAND RAIN!!! *menembakkan bola-bola pasir raksasa dari atap. Radins :' DIAMOND BODY'!!! *menahan jurus Andry. Kalau segini still bisa i tahan! Andry : tubuhmu itu mengganggu saja.' SAND'.... *bersiap mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Radins : *kuda-kuda defense. Andry : SPHINX!!!!!! *menembakkan patung pasir yang berbentuk seorang pria dengan sayap elang dan tubuh harimau. Radins : ?! ST-STEEL ARMAMENT!!! *melapisi tubuhnya dengan plat besi. Andry : PERCUMA!!! *BRUASHHHHHHHHHHHHH (tubuh Radins tertelan deburan ombak pasir, terombang-ambing, terlempar, dan terdorong jurus Andry hingga keluar kolisium dan menabrak salah satu Inn). Radins : sh-shit... ternyata aku selemah ini. *BRUK (pingsan). Andry : hah... hah... aku harus memungut tubuhnya. Guiren : jadi kau si 'Raja' yang orang-orang bersorban itu bilang? *muncul dari arah balkon sayap timur. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Andry : huh, aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang china. Guiren : aku ada urusan dengan orang arab. Andry dan Guiren yang sama-sama lelah pun berhadapan!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Andika dan Ferial VS Aan dan Pinocchio.... Pihak Aan lebih unggul! Ferial terkena Fatal Hit... sedangkan Andika telah kehabisan 1/2 dari energi sihirnya. Aan : bagaimana? aku belum luka sama sekali lho. Karena aku eksentrik, akan kuberi kalian keringanan. Silahkan lawan si boneka hidung panjang. *pergi ke sudut. Ferial : dia menghina harga diriku! *naik darah. Andika : hyohyohyo! aku tak perduli apa yang ia katakan, lagipula pria berbicara dengan tinjunya kan? meski aku memakai pedang sih. Aan : whutever! Ferial : heyah!!!! HEAVY JAVELIN!!! *hendak menusuk Aan. Aan : *mengeluarkan piano. ADAGIO JIWA. *memainkan pianonya untuk menenangkan jiwa Ferial dan mematikan 'gir mesin' tubuhnya. Andika : lagi-lagi itu. *minum myzone. Ferial : *BRUK (pingsan). Andika : sekarang tergantung aku, hyohyohyo! Aan : aku akan diam saja, gakakakak! Andika : ketawamu selalu berubah-ubah, plin-plan. Pinocchio : *menarik gergaji yang tergantung di bahu kanan dan kirinya. Double Saw. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Andika : bi-bisa bicara?! itu boneka gore ya? #plaks. Pinocchio : *menerjang Andika. Andika : *kuda-kuda defense. Pinocchio : Sawyer!!! *hendak memenggal leher Andika. Andika : ups! *melompat keatas. Pinocchio : kakakak!' Hana Shigan Hidung'!!! *menembakkan jarum dari hidungnya. Andika :' DRAGON VOICE'!!! *WAAAAAAAAAAAANG (menghentikan laju peluru dengan teriakan super nyaringnya). Pinocchio : Smoke Screen! *menembakkan bom asap dari dengkul kirinya. Andika : ugh! mau lari ya?! Pinocchio : *WUUUUUUUSHHH (menyerang dari kanan Andika lewat samping asap), Pierriat!!! *hendak menebas Andika dengan gabungan kedua gergajinya. Andika : hyohyo! aku naif!!! *TRANGGGG (mencoba menahan tebasan Pinocchio), walau tubuhnya boneka kayu mungil ternyata serangannya berat juga ya! Pinocchio : Kansen Infection! *menembakkan rantai yang ujungnya duri ke tubuh Andika. Andika : ugh!! racun?! Pinocchio : kakakakakak!!! *tertawa riang. Andika : sepertinya benar, akan kutebas! SOLID CUT! *melayangkan tebasan ke Pinocchio. Pinocchio : Sawyer! *TRANG TRANG (menangkis tebasan Andika). Andika : cih, gimana nih? *makan kacang garuda. Pinocchio : Kansen... Kansen.... *terus menginfeksi Andika dengan lebih banyak lagi rantai jarum beracun. Andika : mau tahu? aku sering minum Ultramilk!!! jadi aku kebal racun! Pinocchio : akakakakk?! Andika : kau kaget ya? makanya tak ada salahnya hidup sehat! #plaks. Pinocchio :' Kansen Kakudai Infeksi'!!! *menembakkan 5 rantai beracun sekaligus. Andika : mau sampai kapan?! Dragonoid Technique: Teo Buroa!!! *menembakkan bola api masif pejal raksasa. Pinocchio : !!! *menghindarinya tapi 1/2 tubuhnya hancur/hangus terbakar karenanya. Andika : rasakan, ugh! ternyata racunnya kebanyakan ya? *minum Antidote. Pinocchio : *TREK TREK (memunculkan 1 tangan tambahan di bawah lengan kirinya). SOW. *ZRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (memunculkan gergaji mesin panjang di kedua tangannya). Andika : WTF?! Pinocchio : *DRAP DRAP DRAP (menerjang Andika). Andika : sayang sekali aku tak bisa Flash Step, aku jadi harus menghancurkanmu perlahan! hyohyohyo! Pinocchio : *TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG (berlaga senjata tajam dengan Andika). Andika : boneka kayu, cepatlah hancur! Dragonoid Technique: Sin Fei Urck!!! *menabrak Pinocchio dengan bobot seluruh tubuh. Pinocchio : *TRAK (dada sampai ke perut terbelah 2). Andika : ha? WTH??? Pinocchio : Torture Machine!!! *ZRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (dari tubuhnya yang terbelah keluar gergaji mesin bundar yang siap mencincang lawannya). Andika : gaswat! *hendak mengambil jarak. Pinocchio : kakakakakak!!! *menahan Andika dengan rantai. Andika : !!! *ZZRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH (tubuh Andika digergaji dari jarak dekat oleh jurus Pinocchio hingga darah muncrat kemana-mana) **oi! oi! oi! ini bukan fict gore! #plaks. Pinocchio : kakakakakak! kak! Andika : sepertinya kau mencintai darah ya? sayang sekali kau tak punya darah untuk kumuncratkan... *CRASSSSSS TAP TAP (menebas sisa tangan Pinocchio dan mengambil jarak). Pinocchio : kakka?! Andika : gaswat... lukaku terlalu dalam. *memegangi badan bagian depannya. Pinocchio : .... Andika : tidak usah cemas, tubuhku kuat akibat darah Dragonoid dari ibuku! hyohyohyo, saatnya mencoba Skill baruku. *fokus. Pinocchio : kakkak!!! *siap menyerang Andika. Andika : salah satu dari 12 teknik dasar bertarung, Enchance... Enchanced Endurance! *menguatkan daya tahan tubuhnya. Pinocchio : SOW! Andika : satu lagi, Enchanced Vitality!!! *menguatkan one hit killnya. Pinocchio : *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (hendak membelah 2 perut Andika). Andika : HALF BLOOD CUT!!! *membelah 2 tubuh Pinocchio. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Pinocchio : .... !!!!!!!! kak?! *BRUAGH BRUGH (potongan tubuhnya jatuh). Andika : sudah dibelah 2 masih bisa bergerak, Dragonoid Technique: Teo Buroa!!! *membakar Pinocchio sampai jadi abu. Pinocchio : *BHWOOOOOS (terbakar). *PYONG SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (jiwanya keluar dan terbang ke langit). Andika : sepertinya Lody menggunakan jiwa makhluk hidup untuk menggerakka Puppetnya... jadi dia memang Puppeter ya. *duduk kecapaian. Aan : wogh, hebat! *tepuk tangan. Andika : aku lupa kalau masih ada dia! Hendi : Aan, bagaimana? kita terpojok... bahkan banyak Artificial Beast yang dikalahkan. *BUUUUUUUUUUUUM CSSSSSHHHH (mayat Artificial Beast yang baru saja dikalahkan Nahga jatuh dari langit). Aan : hmmm, aku masih ingin bertarung. Hendi : dengan siapa? bagaimana kalau beli Item dulu? *pedagang mode on. Aan : dengan Astrella Devina. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Aan pun membatalkan niatnya untuk bertarung dengan Andika, dan pergi mencari Ast dengan Hendi. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Diluar kolisium... Novan, Ignatius, Taiki, dan Sukma sibuk menghadapi para prajurit pembom dan Muskeeter. Novan : tak ada habisnya, oi! bantu kami! Govt. Agent 989 : saya sudah berusaha Supervisor! Novan : berusaha lebih keras lagi! Ignatius : calm Novan. ??? : uiiiiiiii~ dia benar Novnov, sebaiknya kau tenang. *menyisir rambutnya seperti bapak-bapak. Novan : diam kau klimis! *marah. Taiki : ah~ kau emosian seperti biasa Novan. Novan : dan kau terlalu puitis! ??? : uiiiii~ haruskah kita menghabisi mereka? Usurp? Usurp : boleh saja, aku juga lagi senggang Oxyde. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, USURP SI WAKTU SENGGANG NPC SHONEN JUMP SAGE LEADER Oxyde : kau kan rajanya waktu senggang Surpsurp. #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, OXYDE SI BOM WAKTU NPC ANGGOTA TIM PENJINAK BOM Usurp : benar juga! *baru sadar. #plaks. Sukma : shit!!! *berbaring karena ditembak lawan. Musketeer 4 : dia tumbang! Usurp : bagus! *senyum. Sukma : ke-kenapa aku setidak berguna ini?! *berdiri dengan bantuan Heavens Piercernya. Taiki : ah~ jangan memaksakan dirimu Officer Sukma. Sukma : Officer Gloss dan Staff Fahmi sudah dikalahkan mereka... disini aku berjuang demi melanjutkan keinginan mereka! walau sepertinya Fahmi hanya ingin kabur.... Oxyde : huh. *TIK TIK TIK TIK (memasang bom waktu didekat Sukma dan Taiki). Sukma : celaka! *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM (terkena ledakan). Taiki : gawat! Officer!!! Sukma : tenang Supervisor Taiki, aku takkan tumbang. Demi ambisiku untuk memberi makan anak-anak kelaparan diseluruh dunia.... !!! *berdiri ditengah kepulan asap. #DOOOOOOONG. Novan : well said! *PSYU (menembakkan laser dari bintangnya ke Oxyde). Oxyde : ubh! sial! tepat... di jantung! *BRUK (tumbang). Usurp : Oxyde! Novan : berkatmu dia lengah, selamat... kau sudah bekerja dengan baik Officer Sukma. Tapi bukan berarti perjuanganmu sudah selesai, kau masih harus berperang. Sukma : o-ok, saya mengerti! Taiki : u-urghhhhhh!!! *BRUK (tumbang karena diserang tiba-tiba). Novan : Taiki?! Ignatius : .... ? Kun : nampaknya si Count tua itu sudah melemah. *datang sembari makan crackers #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ignatius : si double spy, desertir... Kun. Novan : keparat!!! kau kemanakan Officer Kriez?! Kun : mana kutahu, aku kesini hanya mengantarkan Narai Genzo. *menunjuk orang disebelahnya. Narai : .... *WUUUUUUUNG (menatap semuanya dengan pandangan menusuk). Ignatius, Novan, n Sukma : *DEGH (kaget). Narai : DARK FLAME MAGIC: YOMI. *WRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR (menggulung Ignatius dan Novan dalam api hitam). Novan : i-impossibru!!! *tumbang. Ignatius : GUH! *hampir tumbang. Narai : sasuga Ignatius-san. Ignatius : bon... aku sudah mengabdikan hidupku demi menahanmu!!! dari kasus kitab Wulfer... lalu pengorbanan puluhan orang... lalu... pencurian Memories Crystal! sampai membangkitkan Wulfer dan mengacak-ngacak Front Gate!!! dosamu terlalu berat, aku akan mengadilimu disini folly jeune un! requiscat in pace!!! *hendak menyerang Narai. Sukma (Though) : dia bahkan tidak memandangku.... *gemetar ketakutan. Narai : sudahlah, aku tak tertarik dengan cerita usang. *menghilang dengan jubahnya. Ignatius : attendre! *translate=tunggu dalam bhs. prancis. Ugh! *kesakitan. Sukma : Ignatius-san... lukamu terlalu parah, kau harus istirahat! Ignatius : Sukma! kau tahu apa tugas pemerintah?! Sukma : te-tentu. Ignatius : katakan! Sukma : untuk melayani dan melindungi perintah atas peraturan yang sudah dibuat Governor Jibraldi Jugi Sani pak! *salute. Ignatius : salah, bagian yang awal sudah benar... tapi kita melindungi mereka bukan berdasarkan tugas atau peraturan. Tapi... tulus dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, murni keinginan untuk melindungi dunia!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Sukma : *DEGH (tertohok), sa-saya mengerti Supervisor Ignatius!!! *menangis. Usurp : enak sekali kalian ngobrol! *hendak menembak kepala Sukma. Ignatius : *JREB (menusuk kepala Usurp dengan cepat menggunakan Rapiernya). Sukma... amankan tempat ini! *pergi. Sukma : siap!!! Usurp : ugh... te-tepat di otak. *tewas. Sukma berjuang melindungi gerbang masuk utama bersama para Govt. Soldier dan Govt. Agent! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Didalam kolisium... Elsam, Mister POP, Mandara, dan yang lainnya masih berjuang melawan para invader kolisium... diantaranya ada Bella *yang asli, dan Nightmare yang sedang adu pedang! keduanya sudah bertarung cukup lama dan sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga, Bella lebih unggul! Nightmare : Silver Maiden... kembalilah ke Knightdom!!! Bella : apa motivasiku? *SRATS (menebas armor Nightmare sampai hancur). Nightmare : !!! ternyata Copper memang bukan lawan Silver... andaikan "Golden Magister" Necro ada disini... dia pasti mampu membujukmu kembali. *BRUGH (jatuh). Bella : .... Nightmare : *PI PI PI PI (mendapat telfon), ya? *mengangkat telfonnya. Gregorius : Copper Knight, bagaimana... siapa yang paling berbahaya diantara para Rookies lainnya? Nightmare : fufufu... sepertinya juri akan menjadikan kita Runner-Up, Championnya adalah... Sahara Dezzert, dari Taj Ulbadd di West Earth. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Gregorius : souka... roger. Kau boleh kembali ke kastil. Nightmare : ro... ger. *pingsan. Arthur : jadi kita disuruh kembali? *SET (menghampiri Nightmare). Nightmare : *tidak menjawab karena pingsan. Arthur : ck... dia sudah pingsan ya. Van : akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu Arthur. *mendaki kursi-kursi. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Arthur : dan kau.... ? Van : namaku Van Rosenburg, kenal? Arthur : .... ?! *kaget. Jadi kau... anak gagal yang disebut-sebut ayah? anak gagal yang meninggalkan rumah karena tak mampu menerima pelajaran keras yang diberikan paman. *memandang rendah Van. Van : mungkin saja, siapa yang tahu. Aku tidak perduli apa pendapat ayah macam itu.... Arthur : tampangmu pas sekali dengan perkiraanku, tampang orang longor. *TRAK (menggerakkan kacamatanya). Van : kau pikir dengan memakai kacamata membuatmu pintar? Arthur : ... aku tak mau mendengarkan asumsi orang gagal. Van : *geram. Aku tak ada urusan dengan klan yang memperlakukan orang seperti alat, mereka telah menginfeksi otakku. *teringat saat mengabaikan DD pas pertarungan melawan Anas di Purgatory Jail. Arthur : ... semuanya demi kemenangan, kau lupa semboyan kita? Van : kita? kalian aja kale! Acil : nak Van! mbah datang membantu! Van : yo! timing yang bagus mbah! habisi dia! Acil : jadi nak Van nggak bertarung?! Van : aku kan taktisi. *bangga. Acil : ok dah! Bella : jangan lupakan aku.... *kesal. Van : oooh! Silver Maiden juga ada disini! Arthur : Silver Maiden, kau memihak mana? faksi aslimu sendiri atau lawan? Bella : ... aku. Arthur : mau kuberitahu 'Dia'? Bella : *gemetar ketakutan. Ba-baiklah... maju, DOLLARS K. *mengacungkan Excaliber ke mbah Acil. Acil : wah, ada cewek cantik mau nembak mbah. #plaks. Van : ck, jadi gawat begini -_-. *memikirkan rencana. Arthur dan Bella VS Acil dan Van! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dipintu belakang kolisium, Yudha, Figlia, Johan, dan Kurata melawan para bandit gunung pimpinan Dragula... yang disupport oleh En. '' Yudha : ................. kuat. Dragula : well said. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. '''NEW CHARACTER,' DRAGULA REDIA BOSS Johan : brengsek. *tumbang. En : hmmm... jadi cuma segini? bagusan aku main Majin Quest dirumah. Figlia : kepintaran dan kekuatan ini.... En : ng? sepertinya ada bala bantuan. Balmung dari LIQUIDATOR ya.... Balmung : apa kehadiranku tidak diharapkan? #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Yudha : habis semuanya................ Kurata : jangan menyerah!!! Beck : kata-kata yang bagus sorban kroasia :v! *datang bersama Ling dan Stoner. Ling : haik :3! Stoner : keren rambut lo bro!!! #plaks. Balmung :' Silvers'.... *bersiap menyerang. Kurata : *PIK (merasakan bahaya), tiarap!!! Juan : *SET (muncul dari entah mana). Ling : Juan 0_o?! Balmung : Babylon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mengeluarkan ratusan tombak dan pedang dari Portalnya. Juan : KEKKAI MASTER! RYUUSOU ROMON Koi Kembar!!! *memanggil gerbang naga pelindung untuk menahan jurus Balmung. Balmung : hoo? ada yang bisa menahan jurusku... siapa pria itu? Juan : ugh yang itu tadi kekkai terkuatku, mungkin kalian lupa... tapi aku adalah seorang ahli Kekkai sekaligus Boxer. Ling : Juan! darimana saja kau?! Juan : daritadi disini! biasa... dilupakan! cepat kabur... sebelum kesabaranku habis!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Balmung : *SYUT (menghilang dengan Teleportation Stone). Juan : shiet! dia lari! Stoner : oi rambut keren, biar aku yang melawan En! Dragula : lalu aku??? #plaks. Figlia : biar aku yang mengurusmu. Ling : count me in :3! Beck : aku dan Yudha akan menjadi kombo Gunner dan menghabisi prajurit musuh :V! Yudha : boleh saja............... *menarik pistol laras panjangnya. Di gerbang optional pun terjadi pertempuran seru! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Di lantai 2 kolisium... Sightseers Hall. Narai, Balmung, Kadder, Lody, dan Kevin bertemu disana!!!!!!!!!!! ''#DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : hosh hosh hosh, aku tersesat... terpisah dari Ast dan Dan. *nafasnya memburu. Balmung : jadi disini tempatnya? *baru sampai. Hamba pikir sang Governor akan ada disini. Kevin : si-siapa kau? *waspada kayak orang bodoh. Balmung : ng? justru hambalah yang seharusnya berkata demikian. Narai : Balmung, kau sampai duluan. *muncul dengan balutan jubah kelamnya. Balmung : oooh Narai, jangan seenaknya memanggil hamba dengan nama depan... kau belum diakui sebagai anggota penuh LIQUIDATOR. Kevin : KA-KAU!!!!!!!!!!!! *melihat Narai. Narai : ng? wah, wah! tak kusangka... Kevin Tatsumi... Leader DOLLARS K. yang mau menciptakan perdamaian abadi ada disini. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : kau... pengorbanan Anggis kau buat sia-sia!!! seharusnya kau mati saja keaparat!!! *naik darah. Narai : jadi kau mau bertarung? dunia ini akan kukuasai... aku akan menjadi Aku no O untuk itu! bahkan lebih! aku akan menjadi dewa!!! *psycho mode on. Kevin : DIAM KAU BUSUK!!! Balmung : sepertinya hubungan kalian cukup rumit ya, dan ada satu orang lagi yang memasuki lantai dansa. *menunjuk kebelakang. Kadder : ... ternyata disini ada 2 kutu busuk yang harus kumusnahkan, dan seorang lagi.... *memelototi Kevin. Kevin : hosh hosh brengsek! bodoh! dasar kecoak! *menghujat Narai sangking dendamnya. #plaks. Kadder : hoy Kentat!!! Kevin : siapa kau -_-9?! SKSD pula! Kadder : ini aku! Kevin : siapa ( ")?! Kadder : Kevin Add Ery lho! *melepas helmnya. Kevin : Kevin?! Kadder : yup, hullo Kentat!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ''Sedikit flashback.... Kevin umur 10 tahun.... Mt. Yukiyama, Kadder sedang duduk ditepi bukit curam... Kevin mendekatinya karena ingin berkenalan.... Kadder : ng? siapa kau? pergi sono.... *memalingkan wajahnya. Kevin : kulihat kau sering merenung disini, kalau dosis galaumu berlebihan nanti otakmu kusut lho. #plaks. Kadder : apa maksudnya -_-? aku hanya anak umur 10 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Kevin : ada polisi! #plaks. Kadder : mana-mana?! saya nggak tahu apa-apa pak!!! *angkat tangan. #plaks. Kevin : wehehehehe, kau lucu juga boy. *ngakak. Kadder : kutu kupret, gue dikubulin ". *palmface. Kevin : namamu? Kadder : untuk apa kau tahu? Kevin : masa nama aja nggak boleh tahu -_-. Kadder : Kevin, Kevin Add Ery. Kevin : Kevin?! nama kita sama... namaku Kevin Tatsumi. Salam kenal Kevin! *pumped up. Kadder : kau terlalu bersemangat nak -_-. Salam kenal Kevin, namaku Kevin. #plaks. Kevin : dafuq! awkward... hmm, kau butuh nama panggilan. Ah! mulai sekarang nicknamemu Kadder! Kadder : memangnya aku tuan kadir! kalau begitu kau juga... Kentat!!! Kevin : dahell ", julukanku berbahaya sekali! apalagi kalau 'A'nya diganti 'O'! Kadder : julukanku juga aneh! Kevin : *nendang Kadder. Kadder : *narik Kevin dan sama-sama jatuh ke jurang. Kevin n Kadder : UWAAAAA!!!! MAK!!! *saling berpelukan. #plaks. Kembali ke masa sekarang.... Kadder : it really brings back memories... natsukashina~ Kevin : wehehehehe! bagaimana kabar 2 orang lainnya??? *penasaran. Kadder : 2? berarti kau sudah ketemu 1? Kevin : Ast-chan ikut bersamaku :3. Kadder : oooh, cewekmu aku tidak tahu... kalau si 'Itu'... dia... aku tak mau membicarakannya. *menggigit bibirnya. Kevin : mana ada cewekku -_-. Narai : enak sekali kalian bicara! DARK MAGIC: BLACK DRILL!!! *menciptakan bor di tangan kanannya dan hendak meninju Kevin. Kadder : Kentat!!! *DUAGH (menahan jurus Narai dengan Ion Bazookanya). Kevin : thanx der! ou! ini seperti masa lalu, saat kita berlatih dibawah naungan Mastah Toma back-to-back! *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot tangannya). Kadder : ngomong-ngomong, aku ada hadiah untukmu. *SREK SREK (merogoh kantung celananya). #PRANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG, seseorang masuk dengan menerobos kaca jendela. Balmung : tak kusangka si Joker yang paling akhir. Kadder : diam kau Maul, aku disini untuk menghabisimu! *membidik Balmung. Balmung : ... apa kau merasa cukup kuat untuk melawan legenda hidup? #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Kadder : kita takkan tahu kalau belum mencoba. *grin. Lody : jahat sekali kalian, berpesta tanpaku, hihihihihihihi. *cekikikan. #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : sekarang kelimanya lengkap, pestanya dimulai ya?! ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction